Happy Birthday
by Apple Lani
Summary: Princess Bubblegum has been researching for weeks, to wish a special someone happy birthday.


"Hm… Maybe if I carry the 4 and use Natalie's Rule of Hyperleons then, yes… That should do it!" Princess Bubblegum exclaimed as she reviewed her latest equation. She encircled that magical number on the chalkboard, then hastily ran for her notebook where she copied her revelation. She smirked in smug pride. She had been working on this equation for weeks, and she was nearly at her deadline. In fact, this was her only night left for research. Going through the final conclusions, she compared the list of ingredients to the supplies in her stock. She reached for another book, and did the same. After what seemed like hours, she organized the rest of her next day. She made three piles, and according lists for each pile. She sighed in relief after her hard work, but it was only the beginning. Bubblegum strolled to the closet where she hung up her lab coat and goggles. It was time to get some rest, because tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

The princess woke early, before her butler. She was opening the door to leave when Peppermint Butler entered. "Oh, Princess! What are you doing up so early?"

Bubblegum replied, "I have many errands to run today. Things to buy, experiments in the lab. Today is for SCIENCE! And I do not want to be disturbed all day today, except for dire emergencies that cannot be handled by Finn and Jake." She looked upon her butler, waiting for understanding.

He sighed and bowed low to his mistress. He knew when there was no arguing with the princess and today was one of those days. He waddled angrily back the way he came, mumbling something to himself.

Princess Bubblegum set the Candy Kingdom, searching for her missing supplies for her experiment. She visited many merchant stalls, and collected most of her needs there. She ventured out to Wildberry Kingdom to meet with the princess, who owed Bubblegum a favor or two. She even tried her luck with Choose Goose, but the silly bird was too interested in talking politics to help her find the one last ingredient she needed. But she was running out of time. It was nearly midday, and she had to get back to the lab.

While strolling back to the Candy Kingdom, walking slowly and contemplating her plan to find the last ingredient, she ran into Finn and Jake. She chatted with them for a while, talking about this and that. She didn't really pay attention to her friends because she was still deep in thought. It was nothing either of the two boys that said anything brought an idea to her head, but she certainly wouldn't have thought of it without running into them. She thanked them deeply and ran off suddenly. She hoped Finn and Jake wasn't following her; she didn't know how to explain what she was about to do.

Minutes later, she came upon the tree house and looked around outside. She found the entrance to the treasury and entered. In the corner, she found it. It was an old umbrella she remembered seeing Finn hold one day. Bubblegum took it in her hand and eyed it carefully. It _had_ to be there! She didn't know where else to look. Then, she saw it! Perfect. She withdrew a vial from her purse and opened it, carefully placing the specimen in. She sealed it and put it away safely. Her task was done. It was now time to work.

Princess Bubblegum was quick and efficient once she returned to her laboratory. Weeks of study and reading prepared her for what to expect. She was surprised that things were going so well. She wasn't sure she was going to be successful when the experiment was merely a hypothesis. This was the first time Bubblegum had done anything like this.

With phase one complete, she then continued to phase two. This step seemed to take less steps, but was more delicate in its delivery. Measuring and mixing, she found the perfect consistency. Pouring the mix was a little messier than she expected, but she found her mistakes gave it character. Phase three was the most complicated. It was a mixture of timing and exact measurement, but a procedure that came simple to the princess. Alchemy was one of her best subjects. She held her breath as she prepared herself for the final step. She took out the precious vial from that afternoon. She brought the specimen to her eye and wondered how much to use. Bubblegum decided to use it all, for maximum potency. Taking out tweezers, she removed the long black strand of hair and placed it into the test tube. The solution flashed red, then black before returning to clear. It had worked!

Princess Bubblegum took the test tube with a pair of forceps over to the table. The cake she had made with the smooth and misshaped red frosting shone under the twilight pouring in through the window. She was proud of the first cake she had ever baked. She placed a single candle into the cake, and lit the candle. The princess hovered the vial over the candle and carefully poured three drops onto the single flame. The flame flashed red and then black before it returned to the dull yellow. Bubblegum closed her eyes and concentrated. She thought about her subject. She thought about long black hair on the top of the head of the most gorgeous person she'd ever known. Smooth gray skin, adorable fangs and deep black eyes. Sultry voice that sang with a song in her soul. The woman Princess Bubblegum once had and lost, because the princess had to make a choice. She wished with all her heart for long happy life, and a happy 1000th birthday. She whispered softly, "Happy birthday, Marceline," and blew out the candle. The cake glowed a luminous red.

Somewhere, Marceline stopped laughing. A stern look came upon her face for a few moments. In the breeze, she thought she heard a soft, sweet familiar voice saying, "Happy birthday, Marceline." A hand shook her shoulder and her mind returned to the present.

A friend, handing axe bass to her, said, "Happy birthday, Marceline! You only turn 1000 once. Now, let's rock!" He ran into the horde, wielding his weapon above his head. Marceline held her axe up, newly sharpened blades glistening in the firelight. She gave a hearty laugh and followed her friend in battle.


End file.
